1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid supplied from a liquid storage section to a head main body through a liquid supply path, from a nozzle, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head that is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head is generally configured such that ink is supplied from an ink cartridge (a liquid storage section) filled with ink to a pressure generation chamber of a head main body through an ink flow path (a liquid flow path). Then, by imparting pressure to the inside of the pressure generation chamber by a pressure generation section such as a piezoelectric element, an ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle which communicates with the pressure generation chamber.
As the specific configuration of the ink jet type recording head, for example, there is a recording head which is provided with a plurality of head main bodies and a case member to which the head main bodies are fixed, and in which a circuit substrate that supplies a signal for driving a piezoelectric element is fixed to the inside of the case member (refer to JP-A-2003-11383, for example).
Such a head main body has a nozzle plate in which nozzles are provided, and a cover head (a covering member) which covers a peripheral border of the nozzle plate and the side surfaces of the head main body is provided. By providing the cover head at the head main body, even if a recording medium such as recording paper collides with the head main body at the time of printing, since the recording medium collides with the cover head, the nozzle plate is protected. In this way, damage of the nozzle plate or detachment of the nozzle plate from the head main body is prevented.
On the other hand, the circuit substrate and the piezoelectric element of the head main body are connected to each other by a drive wiring. The drive wiring is, for example, a flexible wiring member (a COF substrate) or the like. One end of the drive wiring is connected to the piezoelectric element of the head main body and the other end side is connected to a given terminal of the circuit substrate by solder or the like.
In the connection of such a drive wiring to the circuit substrate, the case member is held by a jig, and the head main body in which one end of the drive wiring is connected to the piezoelectric element is disposed at a given position of the case member. A state is maintained where the circuit substrate is accommodated in the case member and the other end (a joining portion) of the drive wiring is folded to the terminal side of the circuit substrate. Then, by heating the solder, the other end of the drive wiring is joined to the terminal of the circuit substrate.
However, although the head main body is protected by the cover head, the cover head itself is not protected from collision of the recording medium. For this reason, there is concern that the cover head itself may be worn or the cover head may drop out of the head main body due to entry of the recording medium into the clearance between the head main body and the cover head, or the like.
Further, at the time of the connection of the drive wiring to the circuit substrate, a given load is applied to the joining portion of the drive wiring folded to the terminal side of the circuit substrate, thereby bringing the joining portion of the drive wiring into close contact with the terminal of the circuit substrate. For this reason, a load is also applied to the circuit substrate and furthermore, the load is also applied to the case member retained in the jig. At this time, since end portions of the case member are held on the jig, if a load is applied to the central portion, there is concern that the case member may be bent. A flexure also arises in the circuit substrate due to the flexure of the case member, so that a clearance is formed between the circuit substrate and the joining portion of the drive wiring, whereby poor joining can arise.
In addition, such a problem is similarly present not only in the ink jet type recording head, but also in a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid other than ink.